elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Masa
|} Die Afrikanische Elefantenkuh Masa war die Leitkuh der Elefantengruppe im englischen Howletts Wild Animal Park in Kent. Geburt Masa wurde etwa 1969 in Südafrika wild geboren. Aufenthalt in Howletts und erste Zuchterfolge Als Masa 1972 in den Park in Kent in der Nähe von Canterbury kam, in dem sie seitdem lebt, gab es neben einer größeren Gruppe Asiatischer Elefanten auch zwei Afrikanerbullen, Toto† (seit 1969 im Park, gestorben 1989) und Bwana† (seit 1971 in Howletts, gestorben 1985). Im Jahr von Masa's Ankunft erreichte eine weitere Afrikanerin den Park in Bekesbourne, Belah† (gestorben 2003). Da sie wie die Bullen und Belah† sehr jung nach Howletts gekommen war, brauchte es einige Zeit, um den jungen Afrikanischen Elefanten die Gelegenheit zur Zucht zu ermöglichen. Bevor es soweit war, waren inzwischen (1977) die Asiaten bereits an den Port Lympne Wild Animal Park abgegeben worden, der wie Howletts von John Aspinall gegründet worden war und ebenfalls in Kent gelegen ist. Erster Nachwuchs bei den Afrikanern stellte sich dann im Jahr 1982 ein, als '''Masa's und Bwanas† erste Tochter Sabi† geboren wurde. Sabi† starb allerdings bereits 1989. Mit der zweiten Tochter dieses Paares, Swana†, die 1985 zur Welt kam, konnte die Zucht später fortgesetzt werden. Zweite Zuchtphase Nachdem Bwana† 1985 gestorben war, holte Howletts erneut einen Bullen in den Park, den aus Simbabwe stammenden und damals zehnjährigen Jums, der weiterhin für Nachwuchs sorgen sollte. Nach einer zwölfjährigen Pause, in der nur die beiden noch im Zoo Ramat Gan (Israel) gedeckten Kühe Sara† und Lara† ihre Kälber Osh und Issa† in Bekesbourne gebaren, konnte Jums die Kühe in Howletts erfolgreich decken, so dass am 18.07.1997 Swanas† Tochter Umna† zur Welt kam. '''Masa wurde so zum ersten Mal Großmutter, gebar aber nur wenig später selbst ein weiteres Kalb am 06.08.1997, den Bullen Jassa, der 2005 zusammen mit seinem Halbbruder Jumar, einem Sohn der aus dem israelischen Zoo Ramat Gan gekommenen Kuh Tammi, an den spanischen Vergel Safaripark abgegeben wurde, wo sie eine kleine Jungbullengruppe bildeten. Auch 1998 wurden zwei Kälber geboren, bevor erneut eine Zuchtpause bis 2005 eintrat. Dritte Zuchtphase Nachdem Tammi und Swana† 2005 beide ihren zweiten Nachwuchs bekommen hatten (darunter Masa'''s zweiten Enkel Janu), gebar '''Masa selbst am 17.07.2006 ein Kuhkalb, das Jama genannt wurde. Auch die anderen Kühe in Howletts, abgesehen von der älteren Shibi†, gebaren (erneut) Kälber in den Folgejahren. Drittes Kalb von Swana† wurde Etana (geboren 2008). Schließlich stand im Januar 2011 eine vorerst letzte Geburt für Masa selbst bevor, aus der Zwillingsbrüder hervorgingen, von denen aber ein kleiner Bulle nicht überlebte. Am 25.01.2011 wurde Mchumba geboren, er überlebte ebenso wie seine Mutter die schwierige Zwillingsgeburt, die bei Elefanten als sehr selten gilt. Mutter und Kalb haben die Geburt trotz Schwierigkeiten gut überstanden. Charakter und Stellung Masa ist die Leitkuh der Gruppe und auch bemüht, ihren Status durchzusetzen. Abgesehen von Jums weichen alle vor ihr zurück. Sie hat einen starken Charakter und sorgt sich gut um die Elefantengruppe, insbesondere um die jüngsten unter den Kälbern. Ihr zur Seite stand "Tante" Shibi†, die die zweite im Rang war. Masa lebt mit ihrer jüngsten Tochter, deren kleinem Sohn und weiteren zwei Enkeln im Tierpark. Ihre verstorbene Tochter Swana† hinterließ Etana und Impy in der Herde. Sie ist auch vor Shibi† der älteste dortige Elefant und hat sich so zu einer geeigneten Matriarchin auch für die aus Ramat Gan stammende Kuh Tammi und deren Kälber sowie deren mutterlosen Nichte Juluka, die Masa nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter adoptierte, und Großnichte Manzi entwickelt. 2016 hat Masa bereits ihre sechsten Backenzähne im Gebrauch. Am 4.September 2019 verstarb Masa mit gut 50 Jahren an Altersbeschwerden. Coco der neue Zuchtbulle Am 10.September 2018 wurde der erste Nachwuchs des neuen Zuchtbullen Coco geboren und im Oktober auf den Namen Nusu getauft. Masa wurde somit erneut Großmutter, denn ihre Tochter Jama ist die junge Mutter und wird von der stolzen Oma ein Jahr lang in ihren Aufgaben unterstützt. Weblinks *Masa at Howletts Wild Animal Park, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Masa, Vorstellung auf www.aspinallfoundation.org. *Baby Elephant Born, Artikel zur Zwillingsgeburt von Masa auf www.heart.co.uk. *Pictures of the day: 1 February 2011, Foto von Masa mit ihrem jüngsten Kalb Mchumba auf www.telegraph.co.uk. *Howletts Elephant Group, Vorstellung der Elefantengruppe in Howletts auf www.aspinallfoundation.org *.https://www.kentlive.news/news/kent-news/howletts-wild-animal-park-elephant-3288670 Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Südafrika Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Leitkuh Kategorie:Zuchtkuh Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Howletts Wild Animal Park